By Royal Command
by HarlequinRavenwing
Summary: ONE SHOT - Elissa Cousland, newly joined Grey Warden reunites with King Cailan Theirin and shares in a new experience... Rated M for language and scenes of a sexual nature. All characters property of Bioware.


BY ROYAL COMMAND

"You asked to see me your majesty?" Elissa Cousland curtseyed demurely as King Cailan Theirin dismissed his guards from the Royal tent.

"Yes." His smile was as radiant as the glittering golden armour he wore. "I understand that you passed the joining ceremony and have successfully become a Grey Warden?"

"Your majesty is correct." Elissa felt herself swelling with pride even as she felt her heart beating furiously under the handsome gaze of the man before her. "I have now joined their noble ranks and I feel honoured beyond words to serve both under the banner of the Wardens…and also under you, Majesty."

"Oh come now, Lady Cousland." Cailan grinned. "I think we've known each other long enough not to stand on ceremony."

Elissa couldn't help the smile that crept across her lips as Cailan poured two goblets of wine. "I've certainly known you long enough to know that you didn't call me here for reminiscence of times past…"

"And are they such unpleasant memories?" Cailan asked, passing her the richly aromatic purple liquid. "I remember very well. How old were we…fourteen, fifteen?"

"Fifteen your Majesty."

"Ah yes…" Cailan loosened his blond hair from his customary braids and ran a gauntleted hand through the flowing locks. "We were in your father's practice yard, duelling for the right to …what was it again?"

Elissa looked up from underneath her long black lashes. "Your Majesty wanted to take my maidenhead if I recall."

"That's right." Cailan's hazel eyes smouldered. "And you said you would only submit to a boy who could beat you in a fight…and I believe I won."

"You did indeed." Elissa's heart was pounding furiously.

When he visited Highever with his father King Maric, the ardent attention of the spoiled heir apparent had been welcome even then. Cailan had always been handsome, but now his broad shoulders, muscular frame and powerful sexuality were all the more apparent, even beneath the heavy golden plate.

"But we were interrupted if I recall." Elissa replied as she remembered their inexperienced fumblings in the stables.

Cailan had been caught with his hose around his ankles and her with her dress hitched up about her waist. He'd barely managed to push an exploratory finger inside her before they were discovered by her mother, the Teyrna of Highever.

"That's right." Cailan smiled as he loosened the bindings holding the armoured codpiece that protected his groin. "Your mother scolded us and sent us scurrying off before I could claim what was rightfully mine."

"And what do you intend to do about it?" Elissa felt her sex becoming slick with anticipation as Cailan's intent became apparent.

"Are you still a virgin?" He asked directly, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Your Majesty…I regret to inform you that is no longer the case." She felt an ache stirring within her as he looked into his hazel eyes. "And therefore I shall submit myself to whatever punishment your Majesty sees fit…"

"Well…that is tempting." Cailan's codpiece finally dropped to the ground and his fingers worked at the laces of his leather hose beneath. "Then in that case, I order you to take off your clothes and submit yourself to me for…whatever I desire."

"As you wish, you Majesty."

Elissa felt weak at the knees as she peeled off her boots, gloves and the soft leather armour covering her curvaceous frame. Next she removed the softer cotton undergarments until she was stood in only her smallclothes.

"Stop." Cailan commanded and she gasped as she watched him free his manhood from the confines of his breeches.

He had been big enough as a youth, but now the sight of him thick and erect was enough to make her shiver with desire. He grinned broadly as he took a sip of wine and grasped his magnificent cock with the other hand.

"You may continue."

As she slowly stripped away her binding and panties, Cailan began to rhythmically stroke his member causing dewy precum to seep from the tip. She moaned softly as she imagined him inside her, filling her with his need and making her writhe in rapturous torment.

He simply watched her for a few moments, taking in the swell of her breasts and hips and letting his gaze linger on the damp patch of hair above her sex.

"Come here, Lady Cousland." He said, setting down the wine and beckoning to her. "As punishment for not saving yourself for me, your first task will be…to suck my cock."

A gentle, but firm hand pushed Elissa to her knees and she inhaled deeply of his musky scent as she came closer to his groin. Gauntleted fingers twined themselves through her raven hair as her head was pulled toward Cailan's glistening tip and he moaned softly as her tongue travelled in lazy circles around his fleshy hood. Almost hesitantly she slid her moistened lips over him, increasing the gentle pressure inside her mouth as she sucked at the King's silken shaft. She reached up a hand to cover his as she learned the rhythm of his pleasure, stroking and sucking him while he moaned and swelled within her.

She felt her own need beginning to build and reached between her own legs to tease at the nub of flesh that could so easily bring her to a peak should the King decide to leave her unappeased as part of his game.

When he looked down and saw her, his hardness increased and he began to gently thrust into her mouth, desire threatening to push him over the edge.

"Now now, my lady…" He panted as his velvet hood pulsed between her lips. "I take it you are hungry for me by the way you devour me so readily."

"Yes your Majesty." She breathed, eager to taste his cum and feel it running down her throat.

"Then I fear this is no punishment all!" Cailan yanked back her head and hauled her to her feet. "I fear that we shall have to come up with something else."

"Whatever your Majesty desires…" Elissa stared into his face, flushed as it was by excitement and arousal. "Simply command me…I beg you…"

Cailan leaned in close and she gasped as his lips met hers in a kiss that took her breath away. His strong arms pulled her to his chest and she felt the cold hardness of his armour against her breasts as he squeezed her to him. If he objected to the taste of his own arousal on her tongue, he made no complaint as he took it into his own mouth and then explored her own.

"Then may I ask, my Lady…" He nipped at the soft skin of her throat as gauntleted hands squeezed the firm flesh of her buttocks. "Have you ever been fucked in the arse by a king?"

"No your Majesty." She gasped in return, nervousness making her tense a little. "I've never…never done that with anyone."

Cailan grinned and began pulling off his gauntlets. "Then I can claim a prize of sorts after all."

Elissa began chewing her lip, uncertainty adding a bitter spice to this new game but Cailan smiled reassuringly and kissed her once more.

"I am not so ungracious that I would do something to cause you pain, Lady Cousland."

She watched as he strode over to a table that was heavily laden with bread and fruit and picked up a bowl containing soft yellow butter.

"Trust me."

He moved behind her then and gently bent her forward over the table. Tender fingers probed at her rim and she tensed as she felt him touching her where no man had ever touched her before.

"Your Majesty…" She whimpered plaintively and he hesitated.

"Here, let me help you." Cailan's lips were suddenly at her arse, licking and sliding over her hole even as his fingers sought the sensitivity of her clitoris. She almost screamed as he began to tease her into a state of arousal beyond any she thought possible and she writhed as he worked her nub, rubbing and flicking her to a peak of ecstasy she couldn't control.

His fingers found her cunt next, and he reached inside her slick depths as his tongue continued its feverish assault on her arsehole. Elissa cried out loudly, her senses overloaded as Cailan urgently attended every orifice and she felt her own cream flowing between her cheeks as he smeared it over her, preparing for entry.

"Your Majesty…I'm…please…" She felt ready and eager for his cock, anxiously anticipating the promise of new sensation and willing to take whatever he had to give.

His lips and tongue withdrew from her and for a moment there was nothing but the sound of the bowl being lifted from the table.

Then his finger was back at her rim. There was gentle pressure and then she felt him glide between her buttocks, his buttery digit easing its way into her body. She whimpered, unaccustomed to the strangely uncomfortable feeling as Cailan gently moved his finger inside her and she fought to control the urge to expel the foreign object as he slowly moved back and forth giving her time to adjust to this oddly unique sensation.

"Yes…that's it…" He panted as he placed a second finger tip at her rim and she moaned her assent.

There was a moment of pain as he pushed it inside her and then she felt herself opening to his movement. His knuckles brushed against her as he gently prised and widened her in preparation for his cock and she glanced over her shoulder to see him smearing himself with the remainder of the butter, causing his cock to glisten in the light of the lamps.

"My Lady…" He growled as he began to pump his fingers in and out of her. "Are you ready for me to claim my prize?"

"Yes your Majesty." She whimpered softly.

"I don't believe you." Cailan spanked her with his free hand, the sting of it bringing a fresh rush of arousal to her loins. "Tell me are you ready my Lady?"

"I am ready your Majesty." She yelled then caught her breath as his hand slapped her ass once more causing ripples of stinging pleasure to crawl up her spine.

"Ready for what by Andraste's Blood!" Cailan's fingers were thrusting hard now as her arse spread wide for his entrance.

"Ready for you to fuck me in the arse, your Majesty!" She cried and then his fingers slid free and she felt the soft insistent tip of his cock take their place.

"That's better." Cailan groaned and slowly eased his thickened shaft into her hole.

Elissa cried out as she felt him filling her and struggled beneath this new assault. Cailan stretched over her and pinned her arms to the table as he slowly tilted his pelvis to push even more deeply into her arse. She felt like she couldn't take it, like she was going to tear or reach a point where she couldn't accept any more of him but when she felt his balls brushing her cheeks and the cold armour of his thighs against hers, she knew he was in her to his hilt.

"Oh Maker's fucking Breath…" Cailan panted. "I had no idea you'd be so tight…so fucking tight…"

"Your Majesty…" Elissa moaned. "You feel so big..."

"Then feel this." Cailan groaned as he slowly withdrew and then gently eased back into her. Her muscles gripped his foreskin and the very tightness of her arse pressed about him as he began to slide in and out of her with deep, steady strokes. "Oh by the Maker…"

"Cailan!" She cried his name as he took her, feeling both full of him and yet strangely not so as her cream dripped from her empty cunt to her thighs. The feeling of his cock, at first so alien and so uncomfortable became a pulsating spear of pleasure inside her and she writhed upon him as he pushed and thrust his way deeper into her body.

"Can you feel that?" He moaned as his organ began to swell inside her. "Oh how I have dreamt of this, Lady Cousland."

"Majesty…" She breathed as his pelvis slapped against her ass. "Majesty, I want you so much."

His hands released her arms and travelled over her body, down her back and came to rest at her hips. Gently grabbing hold, he began to thrust into her with more speed yet at a much more shallow depth than his slow delving explorations.

"Would you come for me, My Lady?" He panted, sweat causing his soft blond hair to cling to his face. "Would you come?"

"I want to your Majesty." Elissa replied, growing accustomed to his girth as he continued to pump his organ inside her. "But…but…"

"What?" Cailan asked, his fingers pulling her sharply onto his cock as he paused. "What do you need from me?"

"I want you in my cunt your Majesty."

His withdrawal was so sudden that she cried out and she felt strong hands flip her over onto her back even as he wrapped her legs around his waist, the cold edges of his armour creating a stark contrast to the wet heat of their respective sexes.

"You want!" Cailan scowled down at her and poised his tip at her sex. "This isn't about what you want!"

"Isn't it?" She could see the gleam in his hazel eyes that said it was exactly what he wanted to hear right now. "Tell me _your Majesty_, you have such an obsession with the Grey Wardens…have you ever fucked one before?"

She trailed her hands down to the wetness between her legs and parted her lips. "Look at me Cailan…don't you want to be in here?"

She sucked on one of her fingers before sliding it down to rub at her clitoris and writhing as the beginnings of climax stirred within her.

"You know you want this…" She pushed against him as Cailan stared at her red, engorged heat. "Now fuck me Cailan Theirin…make me scream your name. I challenge you!"

A smile played across both their lips before Cailan filled her with his mighty shaft.

The feel of him was exquisite and she felt her world coming undone as he plunged into her with a cock that was already hardening even more with promise of release.

"Lady Cousland…!" He panted as he took her roughly, pounding into her with all the force his muscular frame could provide and throwing back his head as her creamy issue coated him in her musky scent.

His thumb rubbed at her nub as he continued to fuck her and Elissa felt her climax begin to claim her as eyes rolled to the back of her head and her sex began to throb insistently.

"Cailan…yes…yes…I'm coming, Oh Maker! I'm coming!"

Agony, ecstasy, sensation and numbness all warred for control as her cunt suddenly contracted around the king's shaft and orgasm seized hold of what was left of Elissa's will. She felt nothing but the air around her and Cailan's magnificent cock as her nails seized the plates of his armour and pulled him on top of her. Cold steel bit into her skin even as his lips and tongue sought her mouth, the musky taste of her own juices trapped in the rough blond stubble of his chin.

"Cailan!" She screamed as with a frenzied pulse she spasmed around him, coating him in her orgasm and feeling him stiffen inside her.

"You've covered me, you little bitch…" He moaned as she bit down hard onto his lip. "I'm going fuck you so hard for that…"

He seized her legs and threw them over his shoulders causing her pelvis to tilt so that she was fully open to him. His solid length speared into her filling her completely, pounding into her harder and harder, his pace unrelenting and his grunts so animalistic that he seemed like a wild beast until suddenly, his organ swelled with an unbearable hardness and he erupted into a cunt already slick with her own juices.

"Elissa…Maker's Breath…I…I…" Cailan collapsed onto her naked body, his limbs weak and his strength spent. "Oh my Lady…"

She felt each spurt of his cum as he pulsed deep inside her and she whimpered pathetically as he filled her with his release.

"Cailan?" She stroked his soft blond hair as he lay atop her, breathing heavily into her neck. "Your Majesty…you're crushing me."

"Oh!" Cailan leaned back and carefully removed himself from her body, the combined fluids of their union helping his now flaccid member to slide easily from her hole. "Well. It seems our meeting is well and truly concluded."

"Yes Your Majesty." Elissa pulled herself up and wiped at herself with a towel. "Will there be anything else or can I get dressed now?"

"I should think there'll be a lot more in the future." Cailan grinned lopsidedly. "Maker willing…"

She moaned softly as he leant forward to lick at her swollen and seeping sex, then trailed his mouth up her body to share with her their fluids, in a deep and passionate kiss.

"You know I have always wanted you?" Elissa whispered, her nipples brushing against his breastplate.

"As I have always wanted you." Cailan responded, a sad look in his eyes. "If they hadn't made me marry Anora…"

They kissed again, the action more intimate than their frenzied union and it seemed to stir something deep within each of them.

"Once this battle is over with, come back to my tent and we shall…talk again." Cailan slid a golden ring from his hands and pushed it onto her finger. "Say that you'll remain faithful to me and I shall strive to be the master of your body and possibly even your heart?"

"As your willing slave, my body is already yours My King." Elissa purred. "As for my heart, well. I'll give you my answer on the morrow."

"Then I wait with baited breath, Grey Warden." Cailan sighed happily as she quickly dressed and flashed him a smile. "For tomorrow we defeat the Blight and after that…well."

Elissa simply grinned.

"Good night my King. Tomorrow we shall meet in victory and then, I may be yours forever."

"As I am already yours, my Lady. As I am already yours."

As she stepped out into the night air, Elissa Cousland thanked the stars for Cailan Theirin.

She never noticed the clouds that gathered overhead.

* * *

**And the moral of the story is, never eat the bread rolls from the king's tent. You don't know what he's spread on them! LOL!**

**Sorry guys, just a tale that had to be told and I figure of the two Theirin brothers, Cailan would have been the naughty one…. **


End file.
